The Trouble with Demons
by OnAWhim28
Summary: Mazikeen can't process these new "feelings" she has experienced in Canada. Luckily, the Devil's there to help sort things out.


A/N: So who doesn't love Lucifer and Mazikeen? This is an alternate ending to 3x03. I'm glad that Maze finally got an episode centered on her. And was that concern we saw on our dear Devil's face?

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing and make no money off of the musings of my imagination.

* * *

Lucifer was concerned. An emotion he didn't typically have when thinking about his right hand hellion. But the feeling was there all right, sinking deeper into his skin as he sped through LA toward LUX. It had started the moment he witnessed Maze unconsciously fluff the human's pillow.

FLUFF, his Maze? No, his Maze was Hell's greatest torturer! She tormented damned souls for fun! She dispatched anyone getting in Lucifer's way with a smile on her face. She most certainly did not fluff pillows.

Sure, Mazikeen had some "feelings." Loyalty, lust, devotion to name a few. And she certainly had an attachment to Chloe and her spawn. But Lucifer had chalked that up to protectiveness and possessiveness now that the two humans were in Lucifer's life. It certainly wasn't out of compassion or kindness. Maybe he should have put an end to Maze's little sessions with Linda a while ago. What use was a demon with these kinds of feelings?

But this was no ordinary demon now was it? No, this was his Maze. She had been there by his side from the moment he had come crashing down into Hell. Mazikeen was the one demon he would begrudgingly admit being attached to.

The trouble with demons however, was that they were finicky beings. They bored easily, which made them skilled torturers as they were always coming up with new ways to torment the human psyche. But they were needy as well, constantly seeking Lucifer's approval and praise. And worship was much more his father's thing. If they didn't get the recognition they were craving however, they could act out. Mazikeen helped keep them in line. She didn't constantly seek out his approval either, choosing instead to relish in her elevated position as his go to demon so to speak, satisfying her need for his attention by merely being in close proximity to the Lord of Hell and carrying out her tasks with brutal efficiency.

For the most part, demons were also singularly focused on completing the task they were created for, protecting Lucifer and torturing the damned. Which made things very dull for the devil. You see, the demons were a cog in dear old dad's machine, helping to play out his grand plan. The only one that stood out was Maze. Sure she protected him more fiercely than any hellhound and was certainly exquisite to watch work as she punished the most depraved hell had to offer. But she challenged him to go further, to rage at his father, to live and let live. She helped him plot, was a trusted confidant, and much more. The two were as thick as thieves. Mazikeen was probably the only being in this world that actually came close to understanding him. She knew him. If Maze started to have "feelings" what would become of the two of them? Lucifer could count the things he feared on one hand, and losing his most loyal companion was one of them.

Lucifer shook his head as he screeched into the garage at LUX. No, this wouldn't do at all. Was this what Maze had felt when he started exhibiting feelings toward humanity? The Devil was not one for apologies, but if she had felt just an ounce of what he was feeling now, he may make an exception.

As he entered his club, his mind filled with thoughts of her. The pair had indulged carnally in each other for the better part of the first millennia that they had been first thrust together. They had raised holy hell throughout the ages, and ran wild together when they had first arrived in LA. Though Mazikeen still occasionally found her way into his bed, the last time had been decades ago, as they had for the most part settled into a mutually beneficial and satisfying coexistence. But what had he said about demons needing attention, having a task to do, and getting bored easily? Though Maze was usually above it, it was a disposition that afflicted even his favorite demon, and she no longer had the job she had relished in hell, and he had been been preoccupied lately with his fascination with a certain detective.

Getting into the elevator it hit him; he had neglected his loyal Maze for far too long, he had taken her position next to him for granted, forgetting some of her more basic needs. Well he was going to put a stop to that tonight. Stepping off the elevator into the penthouse Lucifer ducked as a bottle of his finest scotch came crashing near his head. His hand sprang forward to catch the second bottle that came whizzing by. The penthouse was in shambles. Maze was currently shredding the sofa with her knifes.

"Maze love, I love the redecorating, honestly, but could you lay off the good bottles? They aren't as easy to import as one may think."

Mazikeen whirled around and Lucifer was surprised to see her demon face on display. This was worse than he thought. She was clawing at everything she could get her hands on, even herself, her chest heaving.

"What is this Lucifer? My body? What is this inside of me," Maze rasped out.

He realized she couldn't process what she had experienced in Canada. She hadn't been made for such things as compassion, these feelings she displayed during her foray in the north would be completely foreign to her and highly disconcerting. Lucifer on the other hand had some experience with such concepts before being booted from the house.

"Why you little scoundrel, I believe you're having feelings toward humanity?" His attempt at humor, which usually amused her, did not go over well and Maze returned to throwing things around the room. Lucifer perched himself on the edge of his broken bar eyeing his demon as she paced, preferring to give her a wide berth until he properly assessed the situation. An upset demon was trouble for anyone, even him.

"What? No? I can't…." Maze was slowing down, nearly stumbling around the room. She suddenly looked up at him, a determined look settling on her now human looking face. "This can't happen Lucifer," she spat. "We need to go home, now." She made her way toward her beloved Devil to put her arms on either side of him. "You changing is one thing, you can do as you please and 'll follow you to the ends of the earth you know that. But me, if I'm changing, if I'm having feelings for humanity?" Maze threw her hands up. "If I have feelings for your Father's pets, how the hell am I going to protect you?"

Lucifer could not recall seeing her so disheveled. "You've always protected me darling, no one's better at it than you." Lucifer couldn't tell if she had heard him or not as she continued to rant, "what's going to happen to you?" Maze resumed clawing at herself as though she were trying to pull the feelings out of herself.

Oh bloody hell, he needed to put an end to this and fast. He moved quickly from his spot and grabbed ahold of Maze, pinning her tightly to him. "I'm right here Mazikeen." She melted into him instantly as he took one hand to run it through her hair, her head turning to meet his hand. "I'm right here." His touch seemed to reassure her, ground her back to reality. Even Lucifer could feel their connection growing stronger from a mere touch. He had really denied her his attention for far too long he thought. His connection with Maze was something far different than the one he felt for the Detective. This was a baser connection, one formed in the literal pits of hell, and it desperately needed his attention.

"But" she whimpered. Lucifer grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss and a growl emanated deep from his chest when she started kissing him back. He was surprised when she pulled away and rested her head under his chin. "I want to go home," she whispered.

He placed both hands around her head and tilted it up to look at him. "You are home Maze," and his eyes lit with the fires of hell. She reached up and held onto him, starring deep into his eyes, and relishing in the heat radiating off of him in waves. A smile began to play at her lips.

Later, Lucifer lay awake, with Mazikeen sleeping soundly against his chest, as he toyed absent-mindedly with her hair. He promised himself he wouldn't let things get so strained with Maze again. He was still her Devil, her home, and wherever he was, he was sure to keep his little hell cat close by.

-End-


End file.
